ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Peg Powler
Drop Rate? Pearl and Great Axe look to be a 100% drop -- IBHalliwell 13:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) The Great Axe maybe, but not the pearl, I've killed this 5 times over the past few days and had the Axe drop each time (Tossed it after every round) and usualy got 2 shall shells but on the fifth got a pearl. If the Great Axe isn't a 100% it has to be a fairly high drop rate. --Kohki 23:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Made it say 100% until someone can prove otherwise. Narol 23:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Only time I've seen it NOT drop the axe is when everyone that touched it already had one, similar to Charybdis, so I'm gunna say 100% lol Orenwald 02:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Solo by a 62RDM/31BLM with lv. 52 Soothing Healer NPC and great difficulty but possible. Only Standart AF Equip. Had Link of a Manta near the end, had to Sleep it and Bind/Gravity NM and Kite for Recast timer of Convert. Did use Convert 2 times. ----Harme *Solo'ed on 75PLD/16THF with lv. 54 Soothing Healer NPC. Wanted the Axe for my WAR and he just happened to be up. Had to use Chivalry once. Easy fight but not a lot of room for error. --Yumeiqian 00:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a NIN75/DNC37. Hojo:Ni lasted whole fight, Jubaki had to be rebuffed twice. Didn't have Kurayami tools. Never had to Curing Waltz, only Drain Samba II *Solo'd by NIN70/WAR35 with little difficulty, about 15 minute fight. *Easily Solo'able by a 75SMN/37WHM no special steps needed *Solo'able by a 75 DRK/NIN or DRG/NIN with little trouble. *Solo with great ease as DRG/WHM. *Effortless solo by 75 THF/NIN without marksmanship. *Solo by a 74 RDM/BLM using stoneskin, phalanx and meleeing. *Solo by well skill 70 THF/NIN with marksmanship ( acid bolts, bloody bolts). *Solo by 75 PLD/WAR with very little difficulty. *Solo by 75PLD/37THF with little difficulty. *Solo by 75DRG/SAM using Third eye+Seigan, and using Jumps and Meditate to rebuild TP *Solo by 75PLD/DNC with ease. *Duo'd by 70Rdm/Blm and 60Thf/Dnc using Dnc to heal while the Rdm tanks, only slightly difficult. *Solo by 75MNK/THF with level 50 Healer. Needed 2hour. Would probably have been much easier with NIN sub. *Solo by 71MNK/DNC with difficulty, needed 2 hour. Fight lasted about 20 minutes and ended with 110 hp remaining *Fairly easy to solo as 75BRD/NIN with Lv.40 NPC. Having no super special gear but a little preperation, this fight is pretty simple. It seems immune to lullaby but is very susceptible to Elegy. *Solo by 70RDM/BLM a bit of difficulty but managed to kill him. Kept Stoneskin up at all times and used Spirits Within as much as I could at 300% TP *Easy solo by 75PLD/DNC with full TP. TP never dropped below 200%, took a 440 damage Cross Attack, but HP never dropped below 1000. Hitetsu of Sylph 11:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloable RDM75/THF17 easy fight just keep up Stoneskin Phalanx Refresh Haste and your fine, i edted the the front page stated 9,200 gil but i got 9,351 gil, Also i had Swift Belt and Walahra Turban for the extra haste, macro'd in Warwolf Belt for Spirits Within which does more dmg than Savage Blade --DarkvisionSMN 17:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *Solo by 72SAM/DNC with great ease. Kept Seigan and Third Eye up at all time, used Drain Samba II at the start of the fight but I didn't bother recasting it after it wore off, didn't even use any waltz or step. Used my normal xp party gear and Soboro Sukehiro but i'm sure I could have done it with any other decent GK or polearm. Finished the fight with >1000hp. --Kugans 19:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Successfully killed it as a level 55 SCH/WHM with four Trusts (Volker, Ferrous Coffin, Mihli, and Gilgamesh) while I was soloing for EXP. The pull was accidental (I didn't pay attention to the name; I thought I was targeting a regular Flying Manta). It was a close fight due to Ferrous and Mihli Cure-bombing Volker early on and wasting all their MP, but I got the job done nonetheless. If it hadn't been for Gilgamesh and Ferrous creating a massively damaging Light skillchain that I was able to MB off of, the outcome probably would've been different. Adventurer's Notes Peg Powler is solo'able by Beastmaster 58. You will most likely run out of pets to charm, so it will be necessary to use pets from the Scorpion (Mushussu) room. This works particularly well because Peg Powler will not follow you into the Scorpion room. Peg Powler will only venture as far as the end of the tunnel that connects the two rooms. Be quick to find a new pet though, Scorpions (Mushussu) will not last long at all, Flying Manta are by far the pet of choice for this fight. Also, if you keep adequate distance from Peg Prowler, you can easily use Regen, Stoneskin, and even recover some MP with your Dark Staff while your pet is fighting. Good luck, the fight will be a lengthy one for the level 58 Beastmaster, definitely a test of your skills, but very fun. On a related note, duoed by BST57/WHM, BST57/RDM. Long fight, not too hard. Lots of pet swaps. -- Tengokujin 22:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Not Lottery It's my understanding that all NM's who are lottery have their windows (if they have one) set to open directly after maintenance. And that NM's who are on timed spawns are simply spawned directly after. I logged in the moment maintenance was finished on December 8th, 2009 and went directly to Onzozo's cavern. To my knowledge not a single manta was killed but Peg Powler was up. If my understanding is correct that would make Peg Powler a timed spawn rather than a Lottery. ~ToraZalinto :Well, I have encountered several different Lottery Spawn monsters up & around when going to the spawn area, with no one else around. I would guess from this, that they might have a chance to spawn regardless of the "PH" being killed or not. As in, the chance to spawn would rise in due time and ultimately, could even spawn without a player affecting to it. But anyways, this is just how I think. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well if im not mistaking all mobs despawn while maintenance and respawn after maintenance, including normal mobs and its like placeholder has been killed and there is a chance the NM respawns and not normal mob. i would still say its a lottery pop cause i camped ose long time as rng and never found peg powler on widescan while noone killed the mantas.